A Day with Kung Fu Series: Can we be friends?
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Chrissy have become friends with everyone but Tigress. Their relationship is as bad as a cat and a dog (or as we should call it "a tiger and a wolf") being put in the same room together. Can these two ever be friends?
1. Me and the Five

_**Alight here's the next story in my series. And a shocker, it doesn't have much Po in it. It's a Chrissy/ Tigress story.(NOT IN ROMANTIC WAYS!)**_

_**Anyways read and review as there is more to come.**_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I've been here and my training has improved so much. I know I have my injury but Shifu says I've been doing a lot better, even better than most injured people. Which that has been very good for me.

I may be best friends with Po, but over the last few weeks I've gotten to be good friends with the rest of the Five as well.

Viper became one of my best female friends here, though it will take a little while before she reaches to Leena and Nicole level (due to knowing them for a long time.).

* * *

_"Hello Chrissy."_

_"Hi Vi!" I announced._

_For a while now I've called her that, she didn't seem to mind it at all._

_"How are you doing in you classes?"_

_"OK if you wanna call it. Algebra II is painful but luckily I have my Art class."_

_"I don't want to sound all motherly but you need to focus on your homework."_

_"I still do. I'm just not a fan of Math."_

_"Trust me; it will come in handy in the future."_

_"What does Math have to do with being an animator?"_

* * *

I've been learning a lot with my Chinese lesson from Crane. Writing has been ok my speaking...is ok I guess.

* * *

_"Hey Chrissy. How is your speaking part of the language working out?"_

_I tried to answer in Chinese, "Wo hen hao (I'm doing fine)."_

_"Actually you should be saying, Wo zu de hen hao. You said fine but really its well."_

_"OH! So close."_

_"It's a good try. You are progressing."_

* * *

Monkey has found easier ways to help me out with training and making it fun. He and I are ok, but his pranks well...

* * *

_"Yikes!" I fell of the balancing board._

_"Keep it steady. Walk across like there is hot lava."_

_Once I got back on the board I had to ask, "Why hot lava?"_

_"Well would you want it to be filled with perhaps SIDERS!" He threw a fake spider at me._

_"AHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF-WHOA!" I fell off the board again._

_Monkey was laughing and rolling on the floor._

_"Ha ha. Very funny." I sarcastically laughed._

* * *

Mantis checks up on me every now and then with my wound. Also he has taught me a thing or two about the medical field. He and I are ok but...

* * *

_"Mantis!" I came into his room, "Mantis are you here?"_

_I felt something on my shoulders, sending chills up my spine._

_"Hello Chrissy."_

_"AHH!" I shooed the thing off my shoulder. Suddenly realizing, it was Mantis._

_"Oh Mantis! I'm so sorry." I apologized, "You can't sneak up on me like that."_

_"It's alright. At least you didn't squish me, which is a good thing."_

_"Yeah, bugs and I in the past have never been great together."_

_"But I'm sure that you don't kill me, we'll be fine."_

* * *

Everyone has been great! All but one.

Somehow I haven't gotten along with Tigress. Sure we've had our doubts but somehow she treats me like an enemy. Why is she like this to me? I don't know why but I want to get to know her better.


	2. Tiger and Training Trouble

It was finally Friday; I was done with school for the day and came to the Jade Palace for a weekend training. As usual, the first person I meet first is-

"Hey Chrissy!" Po happily greeted.

"Hey Po, how's everything been since I've been gone?"

"Not much has happened since you were here yesterday."

"Right." I stated flexing my right side wrist.

"Uh Chrissy?" Po questioned, "What's with your hand?"

"Ugh sorry. I've been like this since Art class. I've been working on a big project all class period and my brain's creative side wouldn't leave me alone and well...you get the picture."

"I hope you can train today."

"It's just a little cramp on my hand. I should be fine by the time when we start."

"That's good to hear. So," Po replied, "Can I see some of your drawing?"

"I guess, but some of them are not that great beca-OH!" I tried to get my sketch book when I suddenly bumped into Tigress. Leaving my sketches to be on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Tigress."

"You should be." She muttered as she walked away.

I didn't like that at all.

As I retrieved my book from the grown, Po replied, "Yeesh, what's her problem?"

"I don't know."

"Well could be she's having a bad day."

"Then it must be every day is her bad. She's been like this to me for the last three weeks."

"Have you done anything bad to her at all?"

"No, I've been the same old be, but also being nice. She treats me as an enemy."

A smaller gong called out.

"Well you better get you stuff to your room. Tra-"

"Training's gonna start soon. I know. I've been here long enough to know what's what around here."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

I quickly went to my room and dropped my stuff off and went to the Training Area.

All of us were together, guessing that it's some group training.

"Alright today we are going to focus on team work." Shifu announces our lesson for the day.

Teamwork? Great! Me and Po could demonstrate/ practice on that.

"Now I'm going to assign each of you with a partner. Whoever you get, will be your partner. No changes what so ever."

Oh please, oh _**please**_ let me be with Po.

"Alright Panda...you'll be with...Crane."

Darn it! Oh well, at least I can be with Vi-

"Viper, you'll be with Mantis."

Ok not a problem. I'll just be with-

"Christine, you'll be with,"

Please not Tigress, Please not-

"Tigress."

**WHAT!**

I'm so dead.

"And Monkey, you're with me." Shifu replied, "Now all you have to do is work together to get that flag from the top of this pole."

The pole seemed to be about fifty to sixty yards tall.

Seems simple enough, of course...it's Tigress I'm worried about.

One by one everyone climbed up the pole and retrieved the flag, like it was a piece of cake.

"Christine, Tigress. You're the last one to go."

"Hope you can keep up." Tigress mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I took that as an offence.

"Ready, two you?" Shifu replied as we got into position, ready as we would ever be.

"Set," Shifu announces, "GO!"

Tigress and I each grabbed one end of the cloth and used it to climb the pole. Thing were going really well until things started to get worse.

Tigress started to go faster than me on the pole.

"Tigress! Tigress, could you slow down." I tried talking to her.

She didn't slow down at all. She speeds up instead.

"Tigress, this isn't a part of team work. You're going too fast." I told her again.

But things started to get worse. My claws, remembering that they were dull, were starting to slip off the pole. This was not good at all.

"T-T-Tigress," I tried calling her, but she still ignored her.

I was losing total grip on the pole and-

"**TIGRESS!**" I fell off the pole, holding on to the rag. Finally Tigress notices and holds on to both the pole and the rag.

"Help me out." I struggled.

"No. Grab on to the pole." She replied.

I tried to grab on the pole again, but I slipped like it was made of butter.

"I can't get a good grip."

"Well use your claws."

"What claws?!"

Suddenly Tigress started slipping.

"You better grab on or we'll both fall."

"This is a teamwork training. I need help and I'm not dropping 90 feet down."

"What? Little wolf girl scared of heights."

I started getting angry with her.

"**TIGRESS! WILL YOU-**" I started to argue with her but something else happened.

"**WHOA!**" we finally fell from the pole.

You know that old theory that cat's landing on the feet. Well it worked on Tigress. As for me, I landed on my face, and it wasn't pretty. Just be lucky I wasn't hurt, just bruised a little.

"You guys ok?" Po came up to us with the others.

"Yeah, nothing like falling off a pole to make you feel great." I replied, getting up on my feet.

"What happened up there?" Crane wondered.

"Ask Chrissy. She's the one that made us fall." Tigress replied.

**WHAT!?** She is placing the blame on me. I think **NOT!**

"No way. Tigress was racing up the pole." I told what really happened.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. I told you several time but you totally ignored me."

"Uh guy?" Po tried to come in but me and Tigress replied, "**STAY OUT OF THIS!**"

He backed away.**_ Rule number one of girl's fights, Po: Never get involved in a girls fight._**

"Well I told you that to hang on the pole." Tigress started again with the arguing.

"You know very well that my claws are dull so I have a harder time gripping on the pole."

"Well you should get them sharpened."

"I prefer not to use my claws as a weapon, thank you very much."

"Well you should it would improve on your fighting skills."

"Why I ought-a!" I was about to fight her, but Shifu got in between us, "That will be enough! The both of you are acting like children!"

"Well Chrissy is actually a child." Tigress stated.

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen, basically almost an adult." I corrected her.

"You don't act like one." She sassed.

I was getting angry and start to try and fight her again. But Po pulled me back, "Easy Chrissy."

"For your childish argument, you two will not train for the rest of the day and tomorrow."  
Shifu punished me and Tigress.

I can't believe I got punished for something Tigress did. This is just like at home when Liz is around.

"Why am I getting punished?" Tigress questioning complained, "It's her fault."

"It's not my fault. You didn't listen to me at all." I continued correcting the situation.

"You're skills were holding you back. If someone wasn't so busy with her somewhat art work, you would have done so much better."

"I'm sorry if my art career is a part of my life. It's part of who I am."

"Well maybe you should go back to your own world and do your art work there."

"Uh, Tigress." Viper mutedly warned her.

"Maybe I'll go back. It's better than hanging around you." I angrily replied on Tigress's statement.

"Fine! Be that way." Tigress agreed.

"Fine!"

"**FINE!**"

"Fine. **UGH!**" I left the area.

Now I know I'm not gonna leave this place. I promised myself I would never do that again. I just needed to cool off. But I've had it with Tigress. She's been on my nerve and I hate it. I just went over to the Peach Trees and calmly did my drawings.

"She makes me so mad I...**UGH**!" I muttered with my drawings.

Taking my anger in drawings. I wish I could punch her silly but...I can't do that.

Why Tigress? What have I ever done to you?

* * *

**_Oh boy there's some trouble here._**

**_Anyway, continue reading and review. _**

**_For more on what's going on in the series, check out my Wiki Page on the "A Day with Kung Fu Series"_**

**_Also want to talk to Chrissy. Ask some questions relating to the series/ self. Go to Tumblr to ask her there _**

**_See you later with more chapters._**


	3. Painful Situation

I've been at the Peach Tree's for a while now. Just drawing and calming myself down from that Tigress incidence.

"CHRISSY!" I heard Viper's voice, "Chrissy where are you?!"

I then noticed her slivering up the hill.

"There you are. I thought you went back home." She wondered.

"No, just needed to cool down." I explained, "You know I won't really leave you guys forever."

"Well you had us all worried. We've been looking for you."

"Really? Everyone?"

"Well...all but Tigress."

"Figures." I muttered while getting up on my feet.

"Chrissy, maybe you should apologize to Tigress."

"Me?! Apologize to **HER**!? No way!"

"But after what had happened, I'd think-"

"But it was her fault. She sped up the pole. She didn't help me when I didn't have the chance to grab on the pole. Plus mocking my artworks." I recalled the situation.

"It's the way Tigress is."

"Somehow I don't like it. She reminds me of Liz."

"Who?"

"One of my older, half-evil sisters. She's been mean and better at me at almost everything. My drawing and singing skills is what she doesn't have. She has been cruel to me ever since I could remember."

"But even sisters get along sometimes."

"True but it doesn't change on Tigress's behavior towards me. It's like I did something bad to her but I don't what it is."

"My only thought is to talk to her about it, but-"

"You're right! I got to know what's up with her. I'm never gonna know until I talk to her."

"I don't think you should-"

"Thanks Vi!" I raced to find her.

"CHRISSY!" Viper shouted, but I ignored her.

I was just near the Dining Hall until I bumped into Monkey.

"WHOA! Sorry Monkey."

"There you are! We've been looking for you."

"I know, Viper told me. But do you know where Tigress is?"

"She's in there but I think you don't want to mess with her."

"Don't worry, things will get straighten out."

"I'm not joking. With your arguing and banned from training for a couple of days, she's already ticked off as it is."

"How bad can she be? I just want to talk to her and settle things between us."

I was about to go in but Monkey stopped me, "I don't think you want to mess with her. When Po tried talking to her the last time she was angry, she nearly sliced him in half."

"Relax. If I can deal with my dad and my sister, Tigress will be cake." I walked inside.

"Chrissy!"

I found Tigress in the Dining Hall, drinking some tea. Alright this is my chance. Now I'm gonna be calm about this. Stay cool.

I came in careful, softly calling, "Hi Tigress."

She did look at me, but with an angry face, and turned away.

I then sat down at a chair not too far her.

"Look...I know things are not so great. But I want to make things up with us. All I want is be friends with you, not enemies. Can we be friends?"

"Why would I be friends to a traitor like you?"

_"Traitor?"_ I whispered to myself.

Why would she call me tha-Oh right! That incident. That's why she's upset with me, because of the misunderstanding.

"Tigress, it was a misunderstanding."

"Still what you did is wrong and a disgrace to the Jade Palace."

"Maybe you don't understand. What happened was-"

"I don't care. You are the most traitorous, vile person I've ever met."

"How can you say that without even knowing who I am?"

"I know well enough. You disobeyed Shifu, the Jade Palace and even me."

"Tigress I don't understand. Everyone here has past by that incident. Why aren't you?"

She got up, trying to ignore me. I was gonna give up this easily.

"Tigress!" I got up as well, "I don't want us to keep fighting like thi-"

_**SLAP!**_

"I don't want to talk about this anymore! You are a traitor and always be!"

She left me alone, with me holding on to my cheek from the pain. Man when she slaps your face, she does it hard. But I still can't believe she did that. As I pulled my hand away but I came into a shock.

"Chrissy? Where are you?" Po's voice called.

Oh no! Po can't see me, especially like this. I got to get this fixed and not have Po worry about this.

"There you are. Wha-"

"Sorry Po. Can't talk now. Gotta go." I quickly replied, holding on to my slapped cheek. But he kept blocking my way.

"Wait a Kung Fu minute. Why are you-"

"Sorry Po. I need to go."

"What are you hiding from-"

"Po it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why are you hiding something."

"I'm not, No will you-" I struggled from Po pulling my hand away from my cheek.  
Eventually he removed it and saw my scratch. That's right, Tigress scratch me when she slapped me.

"What happened?"

"It-it was an accident."

"That doesn't look like an accident. Where did you-"

"Never mind it. I gotta go and fix it up." I start to head out, this time without Po blocking me. I know Po tends to worry about me. I'm just get this fixed and everything will be ok...hopefully.

**Po's point of view**

"Never mind it. I gotta go fix it up." She left the place.

Even though Chrissy isn't going to tell me, I still kept thinking about what could have happened. By the looks of it, it was no accident. It looks like someone could have scratch he-

Tigress! She's the only one to do that since she has claws. Plus with the arguing from earlier. I got to talk to Tigress and give a piece of my mind. Or try to talk to her about this.

* * *

_**Things are not so great. Sorry it's so short but this is a short story. It may be a least one or two chapter till the end.**_

_**Keep reading and review**_


	4. Friends at last

**My point of view**

"I know it's around here somewhere." I looked around the medicine cabinet, finding something for this scratch. But I'm not having much luck with that.

"Hello Chriss-Chissy?!" I noticed Mantis there, "What happened?"

"I just got scratched and I need to clean it up."

"It's over there." He pointed.

"Thanks Mantis." I grabbed it. "Do you mind?"

"No not at all." He started helping me out, "I'm guessing that something, or someone, did this to you."

"It was an accident."

"That doesn't look like an accident."

"Alright fine. I was talking with Tigress and she did this to me."

"You talked to Tigress on her bad mood. That's a dangerous move."

"I couldn't help it-Oww!" I cringed as Mantis applied something to ease the pain and infection.

"Should have you warned you about that."

**Po's point of view**

I looked around the area to find Tigress. Where could she be?

I found Crane, though. Maybe he's seen her.

"Hey Crane. Have you seen Tigress, anywhere?"

"I saw her go to her room a little bit ago. She seemed pretty mad."

"Well I'm mad at her. She involuntary scratched Chrissy."

"What? Why would Tigress do that?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." I left to go to Tigress's room.

I finally made it to her room and knocked on her door, "Tigress?"

"Go away!"

"Tigress. Let me in. We need to talk." I pounded on the door.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh really tell that to Chrissy. She got a scratch on her face because of you."

"What?" Tigress came out, "She has a scratch?"

"Yeah, you're the only one that did it."

"No, I just meant to slap her. Not scratch her."

"What are you saying? You saying she faked it?"

"No but-"

"Why do you have issues with her? She's done nothing to you."

"What about what she did to us here? What she did is far worse than what I've done to her."

"That was a long time ago."

"It was almost two months ago."

"You know what she did was a misunderstanding."

"She still betrayed us. How do you know if you can trust her?"

"Because I've gotten to know her. Maybe you should do that instead of assuming the bad in her." I left her alone to think about it.

**My point of view**

"Are you almost done Mantis?"

"Just about." He was finishing up the scratch, "Why did Tigress scratch you in the first place?"

"I don't know. Maybe I deserved that. Especially since what I've done."

"You know it was a misunderstanding. Everyone else here knows that."

"Everyone but Tigress. She called me a traitor."

"I'm sorry kid. Tigress is the type of person that keeps a grudge." He finished up.

"But you don't understand. She sees me as a different person. Like a weird alien or something."

"Well you are weird but a good weird."

"But I thought she and I had something in common."

"Like what?"

"Back home, me and my dad are not so great together. He yells if I do one thing and can never get it right. And from my movie logic, Tigress has had that feeling, the same feeling I have. And approval on doing the best you can do, but never really accomplishing it."

"I've never knew that about you."

"It's something I don't like to talk about. And Po found out about it a few weeks ago with his spying."

"Not spying, learning about you." Po came in, "How's everything?"

"I'm all done here. Should be better within a week." Mantis replied.

"I don't know how I'm gonna hid a tiger scratch from my folks." I questioned, "Maybe some make up or something. I don't know.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"Po, you shouldn't worry so much. It's only a scratch."

"Well from what I heard, she didn't mean to scratch you at all."

"You talked to her? Po!"

"Hey what she did to you was wrong."

"Well what I've done is worse. I was warned to not see Tigress and I didn't listen." I replied, "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only-" Mantis started to reply, but I came in, "I'm just going to my room then."

I walked to my room, when all of the sudden-

"Tigress?" I jumped as she exits her door, "Look I-"

"Let me say something first." Tigress interrupted me.

In the back of my head I'm thinking that something bad was gonna happen. I mean if Po talked to her then things would be trouble.

"I just want to say,"

Here it goes.

"I'm sorry."

Huh?!

"What?" I questioned her.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"Tigress-"

"No, please let me finished, "She stated, "I'm sorry about what had happened between us. I jump into conclusions quickly and just automatically thought of you as a bad person. But I guess that I just didn't know you. And I'm really sorry about the scratch, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No worries. I've been through worse."

"But I did overhear about you and dad. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I thought you would understand it too."

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense that Shifu's like a father. All you wanted was acceptance."

"Huh, you and I are more alike than I thought."

I smiled at that. I think things are gonna be ok with us.

* * *

A couple days went by and we had the chance to train again. Shifu had me and Tigress try again on the teamwork pole thing again.

"Alright ready?" Shifu asked us.

Both of us nodded.

"Set GO!"

Tigress and I did the same thing as we did the last time. She slowed down and tried to keep up with me. And of course like last time, I was losing my grip on the pole. Before I had the chance to fall, Tigress caught me.

"Hang on." She told me.

Finally we got the flag, and came down with a winning glory.

"Congratulations, you two." Shifu stated, "You learned to work together."

"Great job you two." Po congratulated us.

"It's a good thing that Tigress and you are getting along." Viper stated.

"Well I think this will be ok with us." I told her.

"You know Chrissy; you should get your claws sharpened." Tigress came in.

"I told you Tigress, I didn't want you to do that." I got annoyed with her.

"It will improve your skills."

"Tigress!"

Oh well, at least we aren't killing each other.

_**Even thought we bicker and get into arguments from time to time, we still enjoy each other's company. I guess Tigress and I can be friends after all.**_

**The End**

* * *

_**Well that's the end of this story.**_

_**Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next short story "Giggle Girl"**_

_**Here's the summary:**_

_Based off of "The Little Mermaid" series episode "Giggles". Chrissy's laughter gets into trouble when a "Wizard" casts a spell on her and can't tell anyone about it. Can the gang help her out or will Chrissy never laugh again?_


End file.
